Kirby: The Return of Galacta Knight
by Shalvanic
Summary: When King Dedede finds a new way of getting rid of Kirby, he discovers a dark secret, unleashing the greatest rival Kirby or Meta Knight have ever fought. Galacta Knight.
1. Chapter 1: New Attitude?

**Chapter 1: New Attitude?**

A day as any other, on a planet very far away known as Popstar, in a small town named Cappie Town, all the people in the town, who are known as Cappies, were very calm and relaxed that morning, but at the same time, occupied of their chores and works. However, a very loud noise of wheels stopping interrupted that morning of peace.

Then, in the middle of the plaza, a very peculiar limousine appeared. It was a limo with a convertible dark red roof, with a golden bumper, decorative mallets in the sides, green doors, front lights with the shape of hammers, and in the front it had a small golden statue of a penguin, which, in the opinion of everyone, was very ugly.

On the seats were two people. A purple snail with a round black green shell and a yellow mustache who was driving, and alongside him there was a fat blue penguin, who looked a little bit dumb, and was wearing a red winter coat, and his feet and beak were yellow. Then, the snail grabbed a megaphone which was resting on the side of his seat and started talking.

-Attention, subjects! King Dedede has a very important message.-Said the snail- All of those who want to go to Castle Dedede are more than welcome to come, since we are planning a celebration for...-Then, Dedede shoved him away with some violence and took the megaphone- Ow!

-Gimme that Escargoon. Yea, that's right, Cappies!-Said the King- I've decided to be more kind to y'all after so many troubles that I and Escargoon have caused in the past... Besides, we're all celebrating the XXI anniversary of castle Dedede, so, we are all gonna have a big celebration, and as an act of charity, I decided to invite y'all without having to pay for the entrance, or the food or any of those things... _(In his thoughts) Though I will rise the taxes to recover some money, but I ain't telling them that._

All of the Cappies were completely speechless after seeing the king's generous offer and began to talk between themselves, to discuss Escargoon and Dedede's new attitude and about what to think of their invitation. Both of them looked really happy.

-Is that completely true, your highness?-said one of the Cappies. This one had a grey mustache, a brown jacket with a bow tie, and a brown top hat- Are you sure about this, your majesty?

-Of course it is, mayor Len!-answered Dedede.

-Isn't this another one of your evil plans?-asked a Cappie with a somewhat rude tone. He was wearing a dark blue police uniform with a pistol sheath in his belt, and was slightly chubby- Because if it is, your majesty...

-How dare you accuse the king of such crimes, Chief Bookem?!-said Escargoon- Your highness would never dare to betray anyone! Though, he would do worse things...

-Shut up, Escargoon!-said Dedede very angrily- I may have done real bad things and such in the past, but I've changed, and y'all know it.

-Hmp, yeah, right, Dedede.-replied a girl, who unlike the other Cappies, she actually had feet. She was wearing a one-piece outfit which was pink at the top and green at the bottom, both colors separated by a zigzag line, and her hair was made in a ornate pony tail held up by two orange and one purple clasp, and she also had quite an angry and serious expression in her eyes-You guys can't be serious. Do you really believe in anything this... This fat penguin has to say?

-(_Laughter_) Haha! "Fat Penguin"? Tiff, you surprise me.-Said a kid that came along with the girl. He looked a lot like her, and he was wearing a pair of purple shorts held up by a single red suspender, and his hair was yellow at the top and the tips were green, separated by a zigzag, and in comparison to the girl he was smaller- I've never heard you say a joke, much less an insult.

-Shut up, Tuff-She said- I'm in the middle of something here... Cappies, we must not fall for his lies never again. All the times he has betrayed us, all of those monsters from Nightmare Enterprises that he sent against us, and against Kirby, are very good reasons to NOT TRUST IN THEM! Especially in Dedede.

-Yes, you may be right, Tiff...-Said mayor Len-However, that invitation to the castle is something very nice from his part... I don't know what to think.

-No, mayor Len-said Cheif Bookem-, she is right. I mean, how many times didn't he trick us, or lied to us, or attacked us with those monsters? Like the first monster he sent against us. Don't you remember giant octopus? And he also did the same thing with the karaoke competition in the castle.

-That's right! How could I forget that?-said the mayor.

-Okay, okay, okay,-replied Dedede- alright, I'll admit, I... Excuse me, "We" have done some bad things in the past, though Escargoon has done more than me, and we're truly sorry for that, though I am more sorry than him, and we ask you to accept our apologies. Alright, Tiff?

-I don't believe a word you say, fatty. Prove it!

-Well, in the first place, "Nightmare Enterprises" no longer exists thanks to his majesty-Escargoon said, and when he finished saying that sentence everyone, except Dedede, looked at him angrily.

-Don't you mean that, Kirby, Sir Meta Knight and everyone on board the battleship Halberd were the ones who did it?-Replied Tuff very angrily.

-Remember that the king and I were also there, and we were in fact the first ones to get to Nightmare's central base.

-Yea, but only because you were hypnotized so you would take Tiff to him, and that doesn't count.

-Alright, alright, that's enough talk. We're only sayin' that y'all are invited to go to the castle, and that's it. What's so bad about that?-the fat guy... I mean, the king interrupted.

-Hmp, well then, go if you want to, I'm only saying the truth. Don't say I didn't warn you.-Tiff replied.

Then, her and Tuff walked away within the crowd, to which Escargoon and the king smiled. After the kids went elsewhere, Escargoon and Dedede handed out some propaganda for the party and left, leaving everyone confused and unable to think about this. Who would be best to listen to?

Meanwhile, in the castle the king was heading to, there was a mysterious round figure roaming the yards in the castle, whose face was covered by a circular silver mask which only showed bright and fearsome yellow eyes, wearing a dark blue cape with gold trimmings, metallic shoes and dark pauldrons. He was contemplating the horizon, remembering past events of his life. The wars he had fought, his enemies, the comrades he had lost, his arrival in Popstar and everything that had happened in the past few years.

-Hmm...-Said the mysterious figure- I can feel a presence... Something is about to happen... No! It's impossible. How can it be?

-Sir, what's wrong?-Asked a knight wearing a green suit of armor with a long helmet and red tassels at the tip, pink mouth guard, a golden visor, large shoulder pads and a blade in hand, who came alongside another knight in cyan armor, wearing a long helmet with three square dents, large shoulder pads and a brown chest with a grey stripe in the middle, holding a sword in his hand.

-Blade, Sword, something's happening... Something really bad. And I can feel it'll come to the village...-He said with an alarmed tone.

-Something bad, Sir Meta Knight?-Said Blade Knight- But what could it be? I mean, Kirby and all of us destroyed Nightmare and his base.

-That's right. Do you think he'll return?-Asked Sword Knight.

-I do not know. I have no idea if it's Nightmare or other forces... We must be alert and protect the castle... Among other things. Do not let your guard down.-Replied Meta Knight with severity.

-Yes, sir!-Said both Sword and Blade in unison, walking away and leaving Meta Knight alone.

-(_Sigh) _I wish I didn't have to lie to them... If I'm not mistaken... It certainly has been a while since our last encounter... Galacta Knight.-Meta Knight said in a severe tone, with his eyes looking at the horizon, as if he knew that far beyond Popstar, the person he mentioned was doing the exact same thing, and he knew it was true, and that he'd come soon...

_Well everyone, this has been the first chapter of Kirby: The Return of Galacta Knight. I hope you all liked it, and if not, then it's fine too. So, if you'd like, leave your comments or reviews, it would really help out a lot, and like Kirby would say, "Poyo!"._

_(I started out this fanfic three years ago in , and now that I have this Wattpad account I have decided to post it (and translate it from spanish to english) here, so, I hope you like it, readers and Kirby fans. So, enjoy, leave reviews if you want to, and have a nice day! Shalvanic out)_


	2. Chapter 2: Party, Plot and Watermelons

**Chapter 2: Party, Plot and Watermelons**

King Dedede and Escargoon were very busy rushing their servants, the Waddle Dees, small and round creatures of an orange color, no mouth, chestnut colored eyes and pear shaped faces. They lacked hands and neck, and their feet were of a tan color and of an oval-triangular shape. Basically, they were spheres with eyes, a will of their own, feet, an adorable appearance, and very busy doing what they were being ordered to do.

-C'mon, we don't have all day!-Said the fatty penguin-We need those balloons inflated, 'em cakes well baked, 'em mechanical games well greased and 'em snacks very delicious soon!

-Yes, that's right Waddle Dees!-Reaffirmed Escargoon-Everything has to be perfect for today's "party". No one has to suspect anything, understand?

The Waddle Dees, rather than replying, nodded as a sign of understanding, since the lack of a mouth didn't allow them to speak, yet, somehow they were able to eat.

And so, they kept working, and working, and everything for the party seemed to be going very well and organized. There were candies, piñatas, mechanical games and even barrels filled with water and apples. But there was something that didn't fit with all that fun. It was a huge curtain with a sign written in red bright letters saying "KEEP OUT: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY", and from even from afar one could see some Waddle Dees working with blowtorches due to the dim light allowing to see through the curtain for brief seconds. A non stopping hammering and cogs working were also heard from far away. What could all that be?

Later on, that same day, all the Cappies were gathered at the entrance of the castle, impatient to see what the party had to offer. Everyone had their doubts and questions about Dedede's new behavior, and they were there precisely to find an answer. Did he really change? Would have been better to listen to Tiff? No one knew, and that was the biggest risk they were facing.

-Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls...-Escargoon began to say through a megaphone- Welcome to the Castle Dedede for the first and the last time in this century. Here you will find all kinds of fun attractions, delicious food and a little surprise at the end. Wanna know what it is? Then stay with us 'til the end and you'll get to see it yourselves!

Then, Dedede and Escargoon exchanged looks and giggles between their teeth and ordered a Waddle Dee to open the gates to the yard. Everyone went inside running and very excitedly, even the adults were running, but everyone stopped suddenly when they saw what was laying inside.

It was like a dream. Everything was bright and colorful, there were lights everywhere, attractions, lots of food, a dancing floor and a lot of other things. Everyone was amazed at such a sight. Everyone, except three individuals that stood out from the crowd. Two of them were Tiff and Tuff, but the third one was a bit smaller than the two kids, pink, round, physically similar to a Waddle Dee, but without the face, had blue eyes and actually had a mouth, and (in my opinion) was more adorable than them. His eyes showed a distracted and innocent look, didn't seem very intelligent and was just as amazed with the surroundings as the Cappies. It was Kirby.

-Kirby, I know this is exciting for you, but do not fall on their trap. We can't trust these guys.-Said Tiff.

-That's right, Kirby. And don't wander off like usual, keep yourself close to us.-Tuff said.

Kirby stopped staring at the view in front of him and looked at them. He stared at them for a couple seconds with a curious expression and then said with a confident attitude:

-Poyo!

-Alright, just try to remember not to get close to anything, okay?

-Poyo.

Then, they started to explore and check the whole place in look for anything that might seem dangerous for both the Cappies and Kirby. And so, they searched in every game, every lamp and every corner, while Kirby was just eating anything he could find in the huge food section, as was his custom.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight, Sword and Blade were watching from the top of the castle the party and all the Cappies down below. However, Meta Knight seemed somewhat absent. He wasn't paying as much attention as he usually does. No, in fact, he could only think in that one name: Galacta Knight. That disturbed him to the core, remembering all that had happened between them. But, suddenly, a voice got him out of his thoughts.

-Sir... Are you alright?-Blade asked- I notice you are a bit disconcerted... Or, rather, worried.

-... What? Ah, right... Do not worry, Blade, I am fine. Just... Slightly distracted, that's it.-Lied Meta Knight.

-Are you sure?-Asked Sword, confused- You are not the kind that gets distracted easily, sire, especially while investigating, since you have told us yourself that the king has been acting strange lately, and you were right.

-Yes, I am fine, you shouldn't worry about me. Instead, focus on the environment down there. Something might change from one moment to another. Especially since the little Kirby has arrived to the party.

-Kirby? Where?-Blade said, and after saying this, both knights started to look around for Kirby.

-Simple-Replied Meta Knight-Just look at the main table of the banquet and you'll see all the food disappear inside the mouth of a pink circle.

Soon enough both of them saw it was true. A small pink circle was making all the food in the table disappear. In fact, the Cappies grabbed all they could, because almost instantaneously everything else disappeared inside Kirby's mouth, until at last there was nothing else to eat at the table. Kirby simply stood there on the table, cleaning the small crumbs off his face and happily saying "Poyo", as the Cappies laughed along with him. No one seemed to be shocked at the black hole Kirby had for a stomach or at the incredible amount of food he could consume in a matter of seconds. After all this time, they had gotten used to it, and in fact, became a daily sight.

-Haha, he did it again.-Sword said-He finished with the entire banquet in mere seconds.

-In fact, he broke his own record, Sword.-Blade said-I don't believe it.

-Alright, now that you have located Kirby, watch him closely.-Meta Knight said with a severe tone-I will tell Tiff that we will keep an eye on him, and we will be watching "your majesty" as well. Stay here while I come back.

-Yes, sir.-They replied.

Meta Knight walked away calmly, while Blade and Sword kept an eye on the little Kirby.

At the party, Tiff and Tuff were exhausted, and slightly disappointed after not finding a single suspicious thing in the games or anywhere at all, while Kirby kept on jumping from table to table in search for more food.

-I couldn't find anything, Tuff... This is bad, not to mention suspicious.

-I didn't have much luck either, sis. But, haven't you thought of the possibility that... I dunno, maybe this isn't...

-Tuff! Don't even say that! You know that everything that includes the Cappies ends up with Kirby having to fight something Dedede made.

-Well, yea, but most of those things were monsters Nightmare made, and he no longer exists.

Remember he's also made countless robots and machines of mass destruction to try and eliminate the poor Kirby. It wasn't just Nightmare's monsters.

-Well, you're right, but but there's nothing over here or over there that might be a weapon or something like that. Besides, everyone is having fun, we can see Kirby from a mile away and Dedede hasn't done anything... Just try to relax for a bit, Tiff.

That was typical from Tuff, to tell her that she had to relax more. But that only managed to make her more tense and angry. The fact that her brother was just as naive as the Cappies frustrated her, just like not knowing anything about what was Dedede up to. Then, a voice with a spanish accent distracted her from the frustration.

-Tiff.-Meta Knight said.

-Meta Knight! I'm so glad to see you. Is there something bad going on?

-No. Not so far at least. I guess you could say this isn't more than just a luxurious party from your majesty.

-Oh...-Tiff said with disappointment- So, you don't think Dedede's up to something either?

-Well, I can't really say anything since I am not so sure myself, but, to be honest, there seems to be something fishy about this to me as well. However, that isn't what I came here for. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about Kirby or your majesty. We will keep both of them under our watch.

-Okay, thanks for telling us Meta Knight.-Tuff said- By the way... You seem a little... Hmm, I don't know, worried.

-My god! Is it that everyone can suddenly read my mind today?-Meta Knight thought to himself-I do not feel worried at all, Tuff. It's just that I don't feel this place is really safe. Well, I have to go now, good luck kids. Ah, and tell Kirby I said hi.

Then, Meta Knight ran towards his watching place, going within the shadows, as was his custom. The kids were slightly relieved, but at the same time nervous since Meta Knight was suspicious that the place wasn't safe enough, and thus, they decided to go and look for Kirby.

A couple hours after Tiff and Tuff were able to find Kirby, Escargoon and King Dedede announced that the surprise was finally ready, and that everyone had to pay attention to them.

-Alright, Cappies, the special surprise is finally ready.-Escargoon said through the megaphone-But, first, we would like to thank you for staying with us this whole time, and-

-Shut up Escargoon!-Yelled the king angrily at the same time he hit the purple snail in the head with his hammer-Don't ya make this take any longer than it already has, 'cause I can't wait anymore. Ahem, like I was saying, this surprise is dedicated to all of ya, Cappies, as a way to show all the affection I have for ya'll, and that ya'll obviously have for me. But, this goes especially in honor to that tiny little troglodyte pink ball... Kirby!

-Poyo?-Kirby asked, surprised.

-Yes, that's right lil friend, this is something made especially for you. Admire your... GIFT!

Suddenly, a pair of huge curtains, which no one even noticed since they looked a lot like the walls of the castle, began to open, letting everyone see a rather large and wide part of the castle to which all the lights started to point at, and everyone stood speechless after seeing what was occupying so much space. A Monument with Dedede's appearance, filled with food and toys, and most of the toys looking just like Dedede of course, and there were also a lot of home appliances, all of them at the base of the ridiculously huge Monument. It was a place filled with presents. No one even payed attention to the Monument, only to what was at its base and around it.

-I can't believe it.-Tiff exclaimed, amazed to see so many things in a single place, surprised to the bones for Dedede's good action.

-Woah... So many toys... Food...-Tuff muttered in complete disbelief after seeing so many toys.

P... Po... Poyo, poyo, poyo!-Kirby exclaimed with happiness and surprise after seeing all the things that were there, jumping in joy.

-Heh, heh, surprised aren't ya?-Dedede said with a prideful and confident expression-I bet ya'll thought this was an evil scheme or somethin', but no. C'mon, don't just sit there droolin' in the grass, take anything ya want!

Almost without even thinking about it, everyone ran excitedly towards the pile of presents to grab anything they wanted, even Tiff thought for a couple seconds of running too, but a couple meters before getting there she managed to stop herself, feeling ashamed after giving into the greed and naiveness the Cappies show very often.

As soon as everyone else got to the pile of gifts, it started decreasing little by little, until almost staying completely empty of toys, appliances and food, although the food was the first thing to disappear, thanks to our pink little friend.

-Everything is coming out perfectly, your highness.-Escargoon said while stroking the lump in his head-Should we do it now?

-No, not yet, idiot.-Dedede replied-We gotta wait 'til there's a good number around Kirby.

-Look sire, he's between the whole crowd trying to catch a watermelon. Now?

-Alright, NOW!

Then, Escargoon grabbed a small device with a single button on it, which he pressed with excitement, and in that instant, the horror was unleashed. All the appliances and toys started to shake violently for a couple moments and then began to transform into horrifying robots, some with hammers where their hands should be, others started to grow huge fangs, and the rest only had their fists grown to a size that gave a complete contrast with their bodies, and that was not the worse part. The Monument started to move, and transformed one of his hands into a hammer, the other one turned into a cannon and a hose came out from his torax and started to suck in all the food that was left over.

-Ha! I knew it! See? I told you so.-Tiff yelled proudly.

-Uhm, sis? This isn't really a good time to brag about you being right. I think it's time to... RUN!-Tuff exlaimed.

Then, all the Cappies, and even the Waddle Dees started to run away, desperate and terrified at the sight of the legion of the robot-toys, commanded by the giant Monument. And, above all that chaos, Meta Knight, Blade and Sword got ready for the battle, and jumped from the top of the castle, falling right on top of a bunch of the toy-bots that were going towards the crowd, although most of them were going after Kirby, who was running away in fear. Meta Knight noticed this while he unsheathed his sword, Galaxia, a sacred sword of a golden color, with a blade just as long as Meta Knight himself is, a single oval ruby set within it's hilt and six spikes along the blade.

-Sword, Blade, take care of the ones going after the Cappies. I'll deal with the ones going after Kirby.

-Yes, sir!-Said both of them at the same time.

Then, they split up and the fight began. Blade and Sword started to slash every single toy-bot in their path, cutting through them and stopping right in front of the wave that was going after the Cappies, only to once again start to slash, cut and destroy the robots in front of them, helping the Cappies so they could escape.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight ran towards the robots that were chasing Kirby at incredible speeds, and hurrying up even more after seeing that some of the toy-bots were already over Kirby, biting him punching him and throwing him away. Then, Meta Knight got to the ones that were still chasing Kirby, and metalic pieces suddenly started flying everywhere. He was cutting, slashing and destroying the toy-bots with a great speed, wrath and determination that was impressive, even for those who had watched him fight before. He accelerated and jumped while spinning forward, turning into a saw and destroying a good amount of them. When he was done with them, he saw that another group of toy-bots started to close in on him.

-Come on, pieces of badly melted scrap, you won't beat me.-Said Meta Knight with a defiant attitude.

Then, Meta Knight ran towards the horde of toy-bots, and when they were 2 meters away from him, he stopped, and started to swing his sword so fast that it looked like he was just randomly swinging, but none of his slashes failed, and all the toy-bots fell, torn to shreds.

-Hmp, not a challenge... Now, for Kirby.

There were so many toy-bots on Kirby that the ones that Meta Knight just faced seemed like merely a fifth part of the entire horde. He took advantage of their distraction to attack them, but with not as much fury to prevent Kirby from getting hurt, and all the toy-bots got cut into several pieces. Kirby luckly wasn't so hurt, in fact, the robots were kinda weak.

-Are you alright, Kirby? Are you injured?

Kirby only nodded as a way to say he was fine, but immediately, he pointed in an alarmed way at a treacherous toy-bot that was about to attack Meta Knight from behind, but he reacted in time and he cut it in half. Then, the time seemed to slow down for Kirby, just as he noticed a watermelon at the feet of the sliced toy-bot, which was releasing an enormous amount of electricity, and acting without even thinking about it, he inhaled both the watermelon and the electricity from the toy-bot, and when he finished inhaling, he became Spark Kirby. In this form, Kirby is no longer pink, but green, and on his head he wore some sort of golden crown with a blue orb on it, but the most noticeable thing about his new appereance, was the fact that tons of electricity were coming out of his crown.

-Ah, Spark Kirby, eh? That will be useful. Nicely done, Kirby.

-Poyo?-Asked Kirby, confused by the sudden transformation and Meta Knight's congratulation, since he only noticed the innocent watermelon.

However, there wasn't time to process what had just happened, because, almost immediately, the Monument began shooting and hammering everything around it. Then, Kirby and Meta Knight ran towards the Monument, about to attack it with everything. Meta Knight acted first and used his best attack, the Sword Beam; a wave of energy coming from the deepest part of his soul and is transmitted by Galaxia, creating a blade of energy that cuts everything in its path. The Monument lost it's hammer-arm in a single hit thanks to Meta Knight's attack, and became infuriated because of that, but something unexpected happened. The arm that Meta Knight cut suddenly started splitting more and more, and the parts of it that split up became more toy-bots, and the Monument regenerated his hammer-arm.

-(_Evil laughter_) Heh, Heh, Heh! Ya won't be able to beat up my Monument, ever!

-Damn! So it seems it's going to take us more than that to defeat him.-Meta Knight yelled-But he's got to have a weak point... We'll have to find it.

Then, Kirby ran towards the Monument, but the toy-bots stopped him before he got to it, grabbing him by the arms and feet. The Monument then aimed his cannon-arm at Kirby and shot cannon balls which hit Kirby with tremendous force, sending him flying up into the air. However, Kirby took advantage of this situation and attacked.

-Thunder Drop!-Kirby yelled.

Then, he started to generate electricity around his whole body, at the same time he began to fall really fast towards the Monument's head, but it moved in time from Kirby's trajectory, who fell onto the toy-bots bellow, creating an electric shockwave which destroyed most of them on impact, and those who were slightly further away got electrocuted by the shockwave and fell, deactivated.

-What the...?!-Exclaimed Dedede, Escargoon and Meta Knight, completely taken by surprise after seeing Kirby's new attack.

Kirby got up again and started to run towards the Monument, getting ready to use another attack, but the Monument reacted quickly and shot a cannon ball at Kirby.

-Shockwave!-Kirby exclaimed.

Kirby started to generate kinetic energy with his electricity, and when he swung his arms, he threw an electric shockwave, so powerful that was able to send flying all the toy-bots in his way and reflected the cannon ball in time.

The Monument was really impressed, just everyone else after discovering those new abilities in Kirby, while Meta Knight started to wonder if he'd have new and better abilities in his other transformations. Even the rest of the toy-bots stopped paying attention in the crowd and went straight for Kirby, who was already waiting for them.

Then, Kirby started to shoot several lightning bolts from his hands to the horde of toy-bots, most of which started to blow up due to the lightning bolts hitting them, but they were too many, and they were dangerously close to him.

-Arc Lightning!

Then, Kirby released a constant stream of electricity from his hands, hitting the toy-bots in front of him and causing them to deactivate and blow up, just as the attack chained to the ones behind them. But since he was so focused on the toy-bots, Kirby didn't see the Monument's hammer coming towards him, which caused him to get hit without a warning, almost getting knocked out, but he stepped back up again and began to try and get out of the Monument's trajectory.

The Monument started to use the hose in his torax and threw food at Kirby. He was not able to resist after seeing food, and jumped towards it and ate it. The Monument took advantage of his distraction and once again hit him with the hammer. Kirby realized he had made a mistake once in the ground and began to run far away from the Monument, which threw food at him yet again, but Kirby didn't give in to the temptations and generated an electric shield from his hands, which made the food bounce away. After this, Kirby decided to attack once more.

-Shock Grenade!

Kirby focused his electric energy, compressing a single energy unit to a critical mass, and then he threw it at the Monument. It tried to block the attack with his hammer, but, what he didn't expect was that the shock grenade stuck to the hammer like glue and blew up, tearing the hammer and a good chunk of its arm, and from the pieces of these more and more toy-bots came, but Kirby saw them and threw a few more grenades, leaving only rubble after the grenades blew up. The Monument started to aim at Kirby with his remaining arm, but Kirby reacted first and attacked.

-Megawatt Hammer!

Kirby focused his energy into a single mass, creating some sort of electric rocket, and then threw it at the Monument's cannon-arm, blowing up on contact with it even more violently than the grenade, and even making the Monument give a couple steps back. As for the new toy-bots, Kirby sent them all flying in pieces with his Megawatt Hammer.

-KIRBYYYY!-Tiff screamed, terrified.

Tiff and Tuff were surrounded by toy-bots, and Blade, Sword and Meta Knight were dealing with too many toy-bots to help them. Kirby knew he couldn't use any of his attacks because the kids would probably get hurt, so, he ran towards them as fast as he could, and as soon as he got to them he started to hit the toy-bots that were threatening the kids, first with punches, then kicks, then combining both kicks and punches until there were none left.

-Phew, thanks Kirby. This is like the millionth time you save us.-Tuff said.

Yea... Thank you, Kirby-Tiff said.

Kirby only nodded and smiled at the kids, getting ready to leave, when he saw that Blade, Sword and Meta Knight were also dealing with too many toy-bots, so, he shot a couple more Megawatt Hammers at the Monument to prevent it from recovering, and then, he focused on the knights, then focused on the toy-bots, and when he focused just enough, his accuracy and perception of time accelerated, making time seemingly go slower for him and allowing him to better target enemies from affar. He then started to shoot at the toy-bots with extreme precision, and when they fixed their attention on Kirby, Sword and Blade began to attack them with everything they had, and the toy-bots were torn to pieces in an instant.

Suddenly, Kirby noticed that Meta Knight had double the problems than the two other knights, and then, he used a technique that wasn't precisely an attack, but rather a form of transportation, and generated a lightning beam that hit one of the toy-bots, and when it hit it, the beam pulled Kirby towards the toy-bot, landing a devastating kick to it once he was close enough, tearing the toy-bot apart. Then, he warned Meta Knight to get away with a sign, and when he got far enough, Kirby used another attack.

-Volt Overload!

Instantly, several lightning bolts coming from Kirby hit all the toy-bots around him, making them blow up due to the energy overload, turning them to less than dust within seconds.

-Impressive... How strong you've become, Kirby... And in so little time. I am proud of you.-Meta Knight whispered to himself, while his eyes suddenly began to glow a blue tone.

But Kirby didn't pay much attention to Meta Knight, because now it was time for the third round against the Monument. However, the Monument did something no one expected. The cannon balls he had shot previously started to vibrate, and more and more toy-bots suddenly came from them, even more than before. This was an excesively huge horde, even for Kirby and Meta Knight. But, then, Kirby used yet again one of his new powers. Perhaps, one of the most devastating ones.

-Ionic Storm!

Kirby raised his arms to the sky, and suddenly, dropped them very quickly, and after doing this... The greatest storm ever seen in Cappie Town was unleashed from the heavens to earth. Lightnings, rays and thunders were unleashed over the huge horde of toy-bots, and all of them blew up into pieces instantly. There were lightnings striking everywhere, except where Kirby's friends or the Cappies were. Dedede and Escargoon were frightened as heck for this event, and also because they were in the eye of the storm. They were trying to dodge the lightnings by running as fast as they could, but their efforts were unsuccessful, getting electrocuted with every step they gave. However, the one getting the heaviest damage was the Monument. All kinds of lightnings were striking him in that storm, and the faster his destroyed parts tried to regenerate, the faster lightnings would strike him, until, in the middle of that robotic mini-armageddon, a final lightning, even more devastating than all the previous ones combined hit the Monument in the head, splitting him in half. It was a Lightning so powerful, that defied nearly every law of physics, hitting the same place more than once and lasting more than 14 seconds. And finally, after various seconds, the Monument blew up into millions and millions of pieces just like all the toy-bots. Once again, Kirby had defeated Dedede.

Everyone was celebrating happily and cheering over Kirby's crushing victory against the treacherous Dedede, which was something that had already happened several times, but this one was much more satisfactorym because this time Dedede truly went overboard.

-(_Grunts of pain and exhaustion_) N... No... I-it's n-not fair... Wha... W-what was... What was that? The HECK was all that about?!-Dedede muttered, groaning in pain and disappointment.

-That, was the proof that I was right, and that the Karma finally gave you what you deserved.-Tiff said with pridefull "I-told-you-so" tone.

-Your majesty, I have to say that this was too much. Honestly, I came here expecting something bad, but this was simply too much.-Mayor Len reproached.

-That's right! This one was the worst of your wrongdoings! The straw that broke the camel's back.-Chief Bookem said.

And so, all the crowd started to scold and angrily yell at both Dedede and Escargoon. It looked like they were about to hit them, but lucklily for them, the Cappies were very pacific, so they just scolded, reproached and let all their frustration and anger out to them with words, until finally, they decided to go back home, certain that they would never let something like this happen again. Everyone got back to their houses, and Tiff and Tuff accompanied Kirby back to his home. Only the knights stood next to the despicable king and his lackey.

-Your majesty...-Meta Knight started to say.

-Meta Knight... Arrest all of 'em! This is absolute disrespect, rebellion, recklessness! I won't accept this, I'll never accept this, ever!-Dedede interrupted.

-In fact, they have done nothing other than saying the truth, and that is no crime. No, a crime is what you have done, your majesty. Tricking them in such a cruel and cold way. That was too much, sir. There were even kids there, your majesty, but, did you even care? I doubt it, after seeing the robots and that iron golem. What I do know, is that if you do something like this again against the Cappies, or Kirby again, you can consider me far away from the castle.-Meta Knight reproached in a cold and severe way typical from him, but with a notorious tone of anger in his voice.

Then, the three knights walked away. And Dedede? He was just sunk in the depression, the guilt and all the voices of the Cappies, scolding and reproaching him, like he knew he deserved since long ago. Escargoon accompanied him in that moment, like he was used to do, but he didn't feel as guilty as Dedede did, since he didn't have that kind of intentions to hurt people in order to achieve his ambitious plans. Yes, he had helped the king doing all those kinds of things to the Cappies and Kirby before, but, was it because it was his job? Or because he started to like doing the same things the king did? After a while, they got back to their quarters, after a long and tired day.

Meanwhile, in place very far away, hundreds of lightyears of distance away from Popstar to be precise, in a really, really dark place, two entities were watching the entire show going down on Cappie Town. They knew that if Kirby had become stronger, that would mean things would get a little more... Interesting.

-My lord... when will we do it?-Said one of the two entities, but none of them were discernible from each other, because that zone in particular was the darkest one in the entire universe. His voice was cold, and harsh.

-Soon enough, soon enough my best pupil. First, we must wait until the fatty recovers from his depression, then, we'll convince him.-The voice of this one was very deep, rough, and there was something about his voice that could be described as extremely evil.

-Alright, master. (_In his thoughts_) _Fine, I will wait as much as I have to, but when the time comes... Oh, how will I enjoy it. Nothing will stop my revenge. Not even you, pink Star Warrior, will be able to do it, no matter how strong you become._

His voice tone was submissive, but his thoughts were dark, filled with thrist for revenge and hatred. Hatred in each and every one of his words. He knew that when the time would come, no one would see him coming, not even the person he swore revenge on. And he knew, he would enjoy each and every second of his revenge like nothing else in his life.

**-  
**_Alright guys, here ends the second chapter of this wonderful fanfic, which I enjoy of merely writing for you all. Ah, and before I forget, some explanations about the chapter:_

_1.- I call Dedede a fatty because I don't really like him a whole lot after all he did to the Cappies (although they are quite naive themselves, but I still like them)_

_2.-Something I forgot to explain the previous chapter, Dedede speaks like that because I was trying to make it so his voice was like the 4kids dub of the anime, with his accent and all. I could have done what the japanese version did and add "-Zoi" at the end of every sentence he says, but I thought it would be funnier to try and add the accent from the dub. I might change it to the japanese version, but I don't know._

_3.-Kirby doesn't say anything else than "Poyo", because he doesn't know how to speak, but he does mention the names of his attacks in the japanese version. Why did they cut that out from the english dub? I have no idea, but I wanted to add that since I thought it would be better that way, so you'll see him say the names of more attacks very frecuently._

_4.- The attacks do not belong to Kirby himself. I took them from a videogame for the PS3 called InFAMOUS, and those are the powers of the protagonist Cole McGrath._

_5.- Meta Knight's attacks are from Super Smash Bros Brawl. I even thought if I should add his Smash attack, but I decided I would add it later. And that is all, folks._

_But, oh, wait! There's more! Alright, so I decided to make this sixth one to let you guys know about my writing style. I really don't know if all english literature is like that, but I have been getting several comments telling me to use quotation marks instead of the hyphen when it comes to dialog, since it seems it's confusing for some people, or just bothers them. Now, I use hyphens instead of quotation marks because mexican, or well, I think all spanish literature in general uses that style when there's dialog. As a matter of fact, I don't really remember reading any books that use quotation marks for dialog instead of hyphens. That's just the way I was taught. So I hope you can bear with me on this and that it's not too terribly confusing. I will however consider changing the hyphen if enough people tell me they would preffer it that way. So yea, that's all folks!_

_Will Dedede change his attitude after this crushing defeat? Will Kirby obtain more hidden powers in his transformations? The entity that was thristy for revenge... Who could be the one he holds such a grudge against? Don't stop reading this fic to know it._


End file.
